My Precious
by Bintang Kecil
Summary: Apakah dia memang ada dihatiku?


**Disclaimer: Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, dan yang lainnya. Kesalahan EYD kemungkinan terjadi, mohon dimaklumi, Author udah lama ga nulis. *halah alasan***

**Pairing: Bacalah fanficnya? #eh**

**Rate: T (?)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My Precious**

**Chapter 1:**

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, aku akan membuat Sheba menjadi istriku."

Orang itu berkata demikian ketika sedang bertarung. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sheba! Sayangku, tetaplah disisiku! Dan kita bisa mengatur dunia ini bersama."

Diapun mengulurkan tangannya lagi kepadaku.

Dia berteriak setiap kali ada orang yang menatapku cukup lama, itu semua karena dia menyukaiku?

Aku tidak tahu sama sekali yang namanya pria.

Yang kutahu dia adalah seorang pria aneh. Ya, seorang yang pria aneh yang menyelamatkan hidupku.

Dia tempatku berkeluh kesah ketika aku merasa bersalah atas perbuatanku sebelumnya, seperti kepada Momo yang kehilangan ayahnya oleh sihirku. Aku benar-benar terpukul mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, tapi dia mengiburku.

Karena dia jugalah, aku mendapatkan seorang teman yaitu Momo.

Sejujurnya aku masih marah dan bingung perkataannya yang lembut tapi menusuk kepadaku, "Sheba, kau wanita yang sangat jahat. Dimataku kaulah monster kejam yang buruk rupa, dan kotor disini, tapi… Apayang kau pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri?"

Aku benar-benar merasa marah dan ingin menjauh darinya.

Tapi…

Ketika aku bersamanya.

Aku akhirnya tahu kenyataan akan kebenarannya , yang sebenarnya sudahku lihat sejak lama, sihir yang kubuat untuk merusak pikiran, dan itu adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar bagiku, dan aku baru menyadarinya.

Meski aku tidak memberitahukan kepada Momo, aku berakhir dengan membenci diriku sendiri. Momo aku bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya dia.

Dia membuat mataku terbuka akan dunia ini…Ya, pemuda itu…

Aku menangis dihadapan pria itu dan membelakanginya sambil menatap langit. Aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang menangis sedemikian rupa.

Diapun berkata padaku, " Begitukah. Tapi sekarang aku… Melihatmu berpikir tentang sesuatu yang takkan pernah masuk pikiranmu sampai kemarin, tentang perasaan orang yang aku anggap serigala. Dan lihat wajah itu wajah seseorang yang sangat ingin mencoba membayangkan rasanya. Baik, sekarang aku… sama halnya sepertimu."

"Begitu?"

"Ya, itu benar." ucapnya

"Jangan khawatir, dari sekarang kau akan punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf kepada mereka." lanjutnya.

"Eh?" aku hanya tercengang dengan kata-katanya.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah ajakan dia padaku yang terus tergiang dipikiranku.

"Aku akan memenangkan hati Sheba." ucapnya

Apakah dia memang ada dihatiku?

.

_The nights brought me back again, and renewed the love in my heart._

_After he left, he came back and called for me. and made my life start anew._

_The nights brought me back again, and renewed the love in my heart._

_After he left, he came back and called for me. and made my life start anew._

_Where were you? You who stole my love?_

_Where were you? You whose heart I possess?_

_Where were you? You who stole my love?_

_Where were you? You whose heart I possess?_

.

"Ya ghali Enshaghal baly."

(My precious, my mind is busy thinking of you)

.

"_Orang-orang yang kau harapkan datang, ikutlah denganku jika kau ingin hidup."_

"_Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya-tanya pada dirinya._

"_Solomon" jawabnya._

Kilas balik pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, selalu terbayang-bayang dipikiranku…

**-To Be Continue-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

NB:

Author terinspirasi dari chapter 220 (yang pas saya baca translate B. Ing-nya ngetroll terus pas hasil ngetrollan tersebut jadi gitu banget, epic banget ya pas baca translate , Solomon kebelet mau memperistri Sheba, jujur saya bener-bener terhibur baca translate tersebut, tapi itu mungkin translate dibuat sebagai april mop, well chapter 220 sekarang udah bener kok, baru aja saya baca dan bagi saya, **Solomon ganteng, keren, hebat banget!**) dan chapter lainnya di manga magi dicampurkan dengan paduan lagu arab yang bertemakan cinta. Sebenarnya saya ingin menulis judul dengan kata-kata Arab, tapi setelah dipikir lebih baik tidak. Hehe…

Fic yang terlalu pendek mungkin, author tidak bisa menulis satu chapter fic secara banyak, author berniat melanjutkan fic ini tapi waktunya tidak dapat ditentukan.

Semoga saya sebagai author bisa melanjutkan fic Solomon x Sheba ini,

Thanks bagi yang udah baca. (Review?)


End file.
